


The Quiet Life

by DavidB1000



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Awkwardness, Even I Know To Warn For Major Character Death, Evil Felicity Smoak, Evil Twins, F/M, Gen, Honest, Hope you like the story, How Do I Tag, I am not trying to make him my punching bag, Oliver Queen Is So Done, Poor Oliver, That Tag Fits, The End Is Coming, The Waverider Team Shows up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-30
Updated: 2019-05-09
Packaged: 2020-02-10 13:49:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 10
Words: 12,083
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18661663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DavidB1000/pseuds/DavidB1000
Summary: A sequel to Always The Quiet Ones, 3 months later, Oliver's life seems to slowly settle back down to normal. Well, as normal as his life can be, being in a relationship with Overgirl.  Then Tommy Merlyn shows up and really throws him through a loop! Poor Oliver.What?





	1. Dead Letter Office

Oliver Queen woke up from a nice night's sleep, and yawned.  
He stood up and walked into his living room.  
He blinked a few times at seeing Kara standing in his kitchen naked, and then remembered it wasn't Kara, sort of, and everything that had happened in the last 3 months.  
Overgirl looked up at him. “I see you're still thrown through a loop.” She frowned.

Oliver frowned. “I don't mean to be, it's just, everything, with Felicity, it's just so complicated.”

“I understand that.” Overgirl spoke and walked over to him. “Now, let me distract you.”

She dropped to her knees before him and started to go to work. He groaned. “Oh, boy.”

&^&

Oliver walked into the SCPD headquarters and saw Dinah standing in her office, looking at all the paperwork on her desk.  
An engagement ring sparkled on her hand. After everything that had happened with Felicity, Black Siren and her became public, and a marriage was planned for a few months in the future.

He walked into her office and spoke. “Hey, there.”

Dinah looked up and spoke. “Someone seems to be a little late getting in this morning?” She grinned impishly, knowing exactly why that was the case. If only because of accidentally walking in on a bit of excitement at Oliver's loft.  
Oliver coughed. “Regardless, I'm here now. So, what's been going on?”

“Caitlin's falling out several months ago with Barry and company didn't do us any favors.” Dinah frowned.  
A short time after the absurdity of Felicity turning evil, Caitlin turned against the rest of Team Flash over Barry's mishandling of many issues, including Nora.  
The end result had Caitlin move to Star City, and even to this day, cause occasional hardship with the SCPD simply by how she handled crooks that decided to mess with her.

Some of the bodies she had dropped were still frozen solid. Barry was still trying to smooth everything over with Caitlin, still in shock with the revelation that Caitlin and Nora were together in secret for months.

Oliver snapped out of his memories and spoke. “Other than Caitlin, what else has been happening?”

“Other than her? Not much.” Dinah frowned. “I don't know what's going to happen here. We're still dealing with all the fallout from Felicity's actions. Alena's disappearance has me worried, and Hellscreamer and Blitzkrieg seem to have settled down and not bothered anyone. I guess if those two could get married in Vegas and settle down...anything is possible.” 

“Yeah, that's still weird.” Oliver nodded. He was still scratching his head why both women sent him a wedding invitation.

“Alena could potentially be a threat if she acts like Felicity.” Dinah frowned.

“I know. I'm not sure when the other shoe is going to drop, but I have a feeling it will soon.” Oliver frowned.

Dinah looked at the phone on her desk as it rang and answered it. She winced after listening for a few moments. “Okay, we have something to deal with alright.” She said to Oliver as she hung up. 

“What's going on?” Oliver asked.

“Apparently a group of Ninth Circle members is holding a lot of hostages at one of the largest banks in the city.” Dinah frowned.

“Did they not get the memo that Emiko is no longer alive?” Oliver winced.  
“I think they're trying to find something important that she left there.” Dinah spoke.

&^&

Oliver stumbled as he was dropped off at the bank by Overgirl.  
Dinah groaned and tried to not throw up.  
Overgirl grinned. “I told you not to look up while I was flying.”

Dinah winced. Overgirl walked towards the bank. Oliver frowned. “Just because you're indestructible...”

Overgirl smirked. “You'll be fine.”

As expected of Overgirl's costume, her attempts at redemption were met with significant awkwardness at first. It was not an easy thing to swallow, seeing someone being good while wearing the Nazi SS logo.

Overgirl had refused to change her costume, pointing out that there was no reason to do so. It would be better to show that some people could do good having been evil before, than to hide the evil in their past.

Oliver getting lost in his own memories caused him to bump into the unyielding back of Overgirl.  
Overgirl was standing in the doorway, and was sighing. “Gentlemen. Did you not get the message? Emiko Queen has bought the farm. She went upstate. She had been Thanos-snapped. Whatever you want to call it.”

Oliver groaned slightly at the terrible joke.  
“AHHH! Not Overgirl!” One man yelped.

“I haven't even killed anyone in months....” Overgirl smirked. “Calm down there, Skippy.”

“My grandparents fought in the War.” Another man grumbled.  
“Wrong universe, Pal. Read the interviews I did. I did not murder them.” Overgirl smirked. “Now, who wants to stop holding hostages and surrender and go to jail?”

“We know Emiko is dead. We're here to find the item she had hidden away in the event of her untimely demise.” A third man spoke.

Oliver frowned. Emiko's alliance was barely that, and only made because Oliver needed everyone against Felicity.  
Getting Emiko to even pay attention to him was a near impossible task.

Overgirl took a deep breath. “Take it from someone who literally exploded and came back, sometimes it's best to let the dead stay dead.” 

“Our leader should not have died while helping him!” The first man grumbled.

“Just surrender, or I'll start knocking people out by clapping them lightly on the forehead.” Overgirl smirked.

When no one felt the need to surrender, Overgirl rushed over and knocked all four men out before they could blink. 

&^&

Several hours later, Oliver was looking at boring police work, and wondering if Dinah was punishing him somehow with all the paperwork he had to do.

Dinah smirked at him. “No, I'm not punishing you.”

“Stop reading my mind, Dinah.” Oliver shivered.  
“I'm not that talented.” Dinah grinned.

There was a commotion and Dinah and Oliver both looked up and Oliver's jaw literally dropped as Tommy Merlyn walked in and over to the two of them.

“Hard Target?” Dinah asked. “That was his codename, right?” 

Oliver simply nodded.

“No. I'm the real deal. So to speak.” Tommy grinned.  
“Did Barry break the time-line?” Oliver asked, still in shock. Not that Tommy would even know the identity of the Flash.

Tommy smirked. “No, but you might have met my son, James, and his mother. Alex.”  
Dinah gasped. “What?!”

“You're not my Tommy.” Oliver winced.

“I didn't know you and Tommy here had that kind of relationship?” Tommy grinned.

Oliver grimaced. “You know exactly what I meant.”

“The answer is no, I most certainly am not your Tommy. He is still very dead, and that's a bummer. I am the Tommy from Alex's original Earth.” 

“Great. Could my dad get any worse?” Oliver winced.  
“Well, let's hope not. I mean, I don't have any special powers. When Chyler, er, sorry, Alex as you know her, did what she did in our world and murdered her friends, it was not something I expected, I'll tell you that much.” Tommy chuckled.

“She was friends with the people behind the TV show Supergirl?” Oliver asked.  
“She was a member of the cast, Oliver.” Tommy grinned. “That's probably why she snapped. But as she promised you, she didn't interfere. However, since Felicity is gone, there was no rule stating that I was going to leave you alone. Also, I lied.” He grinned and punched Oliver in the face, knocking him out cold.

“Poor Oliver, always a punching bag to the villains of the story.” Tommy grinned.  
Dinah opened her mouth to scream, despite how painful it would be, she was past the point of caring if people knew she was a meta-human and a vigilante, and Tommy grinned. “Careful now, dear, you already had your throat cut once. No need to do it again with my fingernails.” 

Dinah closed her mouth and grimaced. Tommy smirked. “I'll catch you all around.” He blasted out of the room in a blur of motion.


	2. Painful

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In this chapter, Oliver wakes up from the knockout punch, gets overwhelmed by everything that has been going on, and gets talked out of his funk by Thea, and Overgirl both.  
> Then Alex talks with Tommy about their plan, and Felicity returns, only to underestimate Overgirl again, and get locked up in a prison with no escape.

Oliver groaned as he woke up. “What hit me?”

“A punch to the face from another evil Tommy Merlyn.” Thea frowned.  
Roy Harper was standing behind Thea with an arm on her shoulder.  
Oliver winced. “Can my life not suck so bad? What did I do? I mean, I know I cheated on Laurel with her sister, but I really don't deserve all this as punishment!” He groaned.

Thea frowned even more. “Oliver. It's okay.”   
“No, it's not. I'm at my wits end, Thea.” Oliver winced. “Felicity turned evil, now another version of Tommy Meryln shows up to try to destroy my life? I just don't know how much longer I can take this, Thea.”

Thea reached over and put a hand on Oliver's. “It's okay. We will get through this together. You aren't alone. You have me, you have Roy, you have all your friends. You even have Overgirl.”

“The woman I loved turned evil, and was locked away in basically a space prison. I don't know what to do any more.” Oliver groaned and buried his face in his hands. “I honestly, I think maybe I never should have given up on Felicity. Did I push her away and drive her to her actions because of that? I know she killed Sara herself. She had an evil Nora torture Barry. She had Hellscreamer kill at least one person, but I just...maybe if I didn't...” He trailed off.

Overgirl's voice spoke. “It doesn't matter what you did. Sometimes people just break. It was Felicity's breaking point to make her a monster. I know all about being a monster. My redemption will never make up for the nuclear annihilation of three cities by my own heat vision.” 

Oliver looked up to see Overgirl standing by the doorway. Thea frowned. Overgirl was not someone she liked at all, even after Oliver got together with her, and even the redemption was not enough yet to make her like Overgirl. It wasn't even the Nazi aspect, it was the fact that Overgirl had moved in on her brother almost way too fast after Felicity's turn towards evil.

Roy frowned. “I hate to say it, Thea, but Overgirl does have a point. Sometimes, people just break.”

Oliver shivered. “It hurts so much. Just, all of this.” 

“Do we even know what he's doing here? This evil Tommy?” Thea frowned.

“Not yet, and I burned up all my favors when I called in everyone I could for Felicity.” Oliver frowned.  
“Yeah, getting Damien Darhk was a little above and beyond.” Roy winced.

“I am well aware of that, Roy.” Oliver groaned. He knew he was going to pay for that alone someday, Barry told him the Speed Force was not happy with Barry's actions on Oliver's part.   
Overgirl took a deep breath. “It's unlikely he has the same power as Alex. He may just be augmented with speed and strength.”

“Regardless, fighting him isn't going to be fun.” Oliver frowned.

&^&

“Well, that was an interesting way to get yourself involved here.” Alex grinned.  
“I know.” Tommy chuckled. “But I had to say hi and punch him in the face, especially for scaring our son.” 

Alex nodded. “At least now he'll know that he will never be safe. I almost feel bad for the guy.”   
“Says the person who brutally murdered her own friends.” Tommy grinned.

Alex smirked. “I basically am a God, I don't need to get involved here. Oliver couldn't kill me if he somehow could summon Nekron.” 

“Aren't we humble today?” Tommy smiled. “Our son will be special for many reasons.”  
“Exactly. He will be the first Kryptonian/Human hybrid, and who's birth mother was once human. Getting pregnant was impossible, but my eggs, I could take them out and fertilize them with science.” Alex grinned. “We're going to do so many great things, even here, and now.” 

“And Oliver won't bother us, because he'll be too busy freaking out that we might attack at any moment. It's a great move, Alex.” Tommy grinned.  
“I wonder if anything wild will happen to Oliver.” Alex wondered.

&^&

2 hours later...  
Somewhere near Bufu, Egypt...

What could only be described as a tear in the fabric of reality appeared on a sand dune. A woman, mostly naked stumbled out. She grumbled. “Finally, I got free of that place! Now, where am I?” She grumbled and looked around.

She frowned. “Great, looks like I'm in Egypt. Okay, you can do this, Felicity. Get back to Star City, kill Oliver in the face, find Kara, murder her face, you'll be fine.” She rushed forward and upwards in a burst of speed. “Great to have some type of power again!” She grinned.

&^&

Oliver was standing out on his balcony, trying to relax, even after everything, he knew he needed to relax.  
“Hello, Oliver.” A voice spoke and his eyes widened and he turned to see Felicity land on the balcony near him. “Oh, it is so good to have powers again. Whew.”

“I thought no one could break free of the Phantom Zone?!” Oliver gasped.

“They weren't technopaths.” Felicity smirked. “There was a lot of scattered technology around. Even alien technology isn't immune to my abilities. And I gained quite a bit more power since I was locked away.”

Oliver winced. “Why does this happen to me? What did I do to deserve this?” 

“Your life just sucks I guess.” Felicity grinned. “So, let's dance.” 

“How about let's not?” Overgirl growled and ran into Felicity, and pushed her over the edge. “You're not going to ruin Oliver's life again! He was broken by your actions!”   
She punched Felicity as they fell to the ground, creating a fairly large impact crater. “I'm going to stop you!”

Felicity grunted. “Someone has gone crazy.” 

“You hurt Oliver so much! It took me so long to get him back to normal! You took his light from him! You have no idea what you did to him!” Overgirl growled while punching Felicity over and over.

Felicity coughed. “Okay, I have underestimated you.”   
Overgirl frowned. “I grew to love Oliver! I won't let you tear his heart out again!” 

Felicity grinned. “So, even you can love. Wow.”  
“Shut up!” Overgirl growled and punched Felicity again and again.

Felicity grunted. “Okay, you're kicking my ass. That's enough!”

“No! I've got to destroy you! You somehow gained powers in the Phantom Zone. Where no one can do that!” Overgirl growled.

Felicity frowned and held up her hands. “Enough!”  
“NO!” Overgirl spoke and punched Felicity in the face hard enough to knock Felicity out.

&^&

Felicity woke up with a headache in a cage made of glowing green rock that was making her feel somewhat weak. “What the hell?” 

She stood up shakily and walked towards one end of the cage. Her eyes widened as two Karas suddenly appeared.

Then she saw their costumes were different. “Overgirl and Supergirl, working together.” Felicity grinned.

“Locking you in a Kryptonite cage is probably the only thing that could stop you without killing you. Kryptonite in this universe is nearly impossible to get, unless you have help from John Constantine, and you know, since you killed his friend, Sara, well, he was all willing to go to any length to lock you up.”

Felicity grumbled. “Even if it's making me weak, there's no way I can be stuck in here forever.”  
A booming voice spoke. “THAT IS WHERE I COME IN.” A beam of red light slammed into Felicity, and knocked her to the ground.

Kara spoke. “Meet Solaris. Yes, he shouts all the time. It's his thing.”

“That's not really how it works.” Overgirl grinned. “But yeah, Felicity, every time you feel like your power returning, Solaris is going to smack you with a red sun energy blast. Draining you of your powers. You're not getting out of here for, oh, four or five trillion years.” 

Felicity grumbled. “I'll get out of here once Alex learns about me being back!”   
“I doubt Alex cares about you any more, she's got her husband and son, you know.” Overgirl smirked.

Kara grimaced. “I am so disappointed in you, Felicity.”

“Oh, Eat me!” Felicity growled.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's not like you can't actually escape from the Phantom Zone. It's been done before. Alex's plan is an unique one for certain though. :)


	3. Dark Dreams

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In this chapter, Oliver gets a bit dark and talks about actually killing Felicity. Felicity finds out that Alex is only slightly less trustworthy than one would expect of a genocidal insane version of Supergirl. Then several days pass uneventufully, until Oliver, Dinah, and company get bothered by an evil version of Vinnie.

“So, Felicity is contained again, and this time there's no way she can leave?” Oliver asked.  
Overgirl nodded. “Exactly. She's never getting out this time.  
Kara frowned. “I can't believe she got out of the Phantom Zone.”

Oliver frowned. “At this point, I wonder if it's honestly worth it to kill her.” 

Kara winced. “Oliver...”

Oliver frowned. “I just don't get this any more. I don't want to kill her....but it might be the only option.”

“Well, last time, you had Thea blow her head off, only to get it to reform.” Overgirl frowned.  
Oliver grimaced. “I know. I didn't think I had any other choice. The fact of the matter, if she's caged away, then it's fine. I just, if she does manage to escape...”

“I'll go punch a hole in the universe and grab the Infinity Gauntlet.” Kara grumbled.

Overgirl chuckled. “No need to get that silly, Kara.”

Oliver frowned. “She might have to do that.”  
“I'm aware.” Overgirl frowned.

&^&

Felicity looked up from her cell as the door to the room holding it opened and Alex walked in.  
Felicity grinned. “Oh, thank goodness, you're here! Get me out of here.” 

Alex walked over to the cage and grinned. “No.” 

Felicity blinked. “What? What do you mean, No? Get me out of here!” 

Alex smirked. “I promised Oliver I would not interfere in anything relating to you and I keep my promises.”

“He had your son! You could have killed him and I wouldn't have even gotten that mad!” Felicity grumbled.

“I am aware. I told you before, I am evil. I murdered my friends because they were the monsters first.” Alex spoke and shifted a wedding ring on her finger. “I understood my actions even when I did them out of anger and hate. It's time you learned to be patient and wait.”

“So, I have to be trapped here forever?!” Felicity growled. “I'm going to kick your ass!” 

“No. You're going to be there for almost forever. You're the villain, stay in your prison like a good villain does.” Alex grinned and left.

“I WILL GET OUT OF HERE!” Felicity growled.

&^&

Several days passed, and nothing seemed to go wrong for Oliver, so he started to relax slightly.  
Overgirl had hinted about marriage, well, Overgirl was as subtle as a hand-grenade, so it was more like, 'Let's get married.” and less leaving bridal magazines around. Once everything did settle down, maybe he'd do that. He wasn't quite sure if his marriage to Felicity could be terminated by the fact that Felicity turned evil and had to be locked up in an inter-dimensional prison. There was probably nothing on the books for that, and Felicity was not in any condition to sign divorce papers.

He was broken from his thoughts by Black Siren walking over to his desk at SCPD. “Hey, Oliver.” She smiled.

Her relationship with Dinah had thrown a few people for a loop, and honestly, Oliver was surprised, but Black Siren had grown as a person over the last year.

“So, where's my fiancee?” Black Siren asked.  
“I'm not sure. She was here earlier.” Oliver frowned. He stood up and looked around. “Yeah, that's pretty strange.”

“Well, I was hoping she was here.” Black Siren frowned. “We need to agree on the wedding venue.”

“That's usually the hardest part. And sometimes it gets attacked by Nazis from another universe.” Oliver spoke.

Black Siren grinned. “That worked out well for you in the end, though.” 

Oliver shrugged. “Everything just got complicated. Felicity turned evil. I started dating a Nazi.” He grinned.

Someone near him looked up and over at him with a confused look. They must have been new to the SCPD, Oliver thought, since people were well aware of Overgirl and his relationship. There had been a few awkward moments where Overgirl was a little loud about what her and Oliver liked to do while alone, and having people around hear that was awkward at best.  
Black Siren grinned. “Don't worry about it.” She spoke to the other person.

Dinah came running in from outside the station at a speed even Barry would be impressed by. “Okay, guys, we have a really big problem.” 

Oliver frowned. “What could possibly attack us this time? More aliens? Demons from Hell? What?”

“Worse.” Dinah frowned. “An evil version of Vinnie just tried to kill me.”  
Black Siren grimaced. “Wonderful. Just when I thought that horrible mistake I made wasn't going to be an issue again.”

Oliver shivered. “Okay. So, what special abilities does this evil Vinnie have?”  
“I don't know, all I know is I almost lost my head to his freaking laser sword!” Dinah winced.

Oliver winced. “Wonderful. Now we've reached video game weapons in the real world levels of silliness.”

“This is fucking stupid.” Black Siren grumbled.  
“Tell me about it.” Dinah spoke.

Oliver spoke. “Overgirl. This is the time to show up.”

Overgirl appeared a moment later. “Okay, what's going on?”

“Overgirl, you should get everyone out of here, Vinnie is on his way in, and this is going to be a fight that's going to get silly fast.” Dinah spoke.

“Vinnie came back from the dead?” Overgirl asked.  
“No, it's an evil version of Vinnie. With a laser sword.” Oliver spoke. “Yeah, this is beyond silly.”

“Who got him here?” Overgirl winced, and rushed everyone else out of the police department in a nanosecond.

Oliver shrugged. “I'm guessing Alex or her husband.”  
“You're not wrong.” Vinnie grinned as he walked in through the front area of the police station.

“Great, now I have to kill Vinnie again.” Black Siren winced. “I really should have phrased that better.”

“That is not right at all.” Dinah winced. 

Overgirl frowned. “I can take care of this.”  
Vinnie smirked. “You sure about that?”

“Unless the Persuader lent you his atomic axe, which can literally split an atom, I'm not scared of anything, not even a laser sword.” Overgirl smirked and walked over and casually smacked Vinnie across the entire room with a few fingers.

He grunted as he hit the wall. “Okay. Okay, I see no one told me of the person who has silly levels of strength..” He shook his head to clear the cobwebs.“But come on, now, I was given this opportunity to kill a good version of my wife!” Vinnie grinned.

“OF course you're from that Mirror Universe.” Dinah grumbled.  
“Yeah, yeah.” Vinnie smirked. “You're great at being bad in that universe.”

“I am honestly not even surprised by that. I can see myself being evil” Dinah frowned.  
“So, how mad would you be if I incinerated him?” Overgirl asked.  
“Not honestly that mad.” Dinah winced.

“Wait, no, I don't want to be incinerated!” Vinnie winced.

Overgirl frowned. “Too bad.” She then incinerated Vinnie. Now freed from a human hand holding it, the laser sword dropped to to the ground, turning off. Oliver reached over and picked it up. “I think I'll take this.”

“Yes, let's give Oliver Queen a laser sword. What could go wrong.” Black Siren grinned.


	4. Drill The Sky

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In this chapter, Oliver decides to recruit some additional help from the Waverider team, new bad guys talk about messing with Oliver and company, and Felicity gets a very special surprise guest to help her out. One that Oliver would most certainly never see coming.

“One less problem to deal with. Now, how are we going to deal with Alex or her husband?” Black Siren spoke.

 

“I have no clue.” Overgirl frowned. “If she's just going to throw people at us I don't know how long it will be.”

“I think we'll be better prepared next time.” Oliver spoke and carefully swung the laser sword, while the laser part was off.

“Yeah, Oliver, you think guns are dangerous, try a sword that can cut through a tank.” Overgirl smirked.

&^&

“Hold up, an evil version of Vinnie showed up and attacked you all, and Overgirl incinerated him, and you're all okay with casual murder now?” Curtis Holt asked.

Oliver frowned. “I'm not happy with casual murder, no, but I would be the ultimate hypocrite if I said no killing to someone.” 

Dinah frowned. “As awkward as it was, any evil version of Vinnie trying to kill me would be killed by Vinnie if he was still alive.” She frowned and looked at her engagement ring.  
Black Siren hugged her to her body slightly. “I'm sorry.”

“You've changed so much. Vinnie honestly would die laughing at the two of us getting together.” Dinah smiled slightly.

Oliver spoke. “At least I got a nice laser sword from it.”

He placed the laser sword on the table and Curtis picked it up and looked it over. “Okay, that's a nice feat of engineering.” He hit the button that activated the laser part, and blinked. “And it looks like someone stole the design from Halo. Bungee is so going to sue someone.”

John's eyes twitched. “Oliver, what exactly is your plan here?”

“At the moment, I'm flying by the seat of my pants. I'm freaking about to marry Overgirl for crying out loud.” Oliver groaned.

Overgirl grinned. “I mean, it's not the strangest thing that's happened to you.”

“No, it's not.” Oliver frowned. “Which is pretty goddamn bizarre in it's own right.”

John winced, Oliver rarely swore.   
Curtis frowned. “So, what exactly should we do?” He had turned off the sword awhile ago, and had it resting on the table in front of him.

Oliver took a deep breath. “I think for the most part, we should try to live our lives normally, but keep an eye out and keep in contact with each other.” 

&^&

“Okay, so maybe summoning evil Vinnie was not my greatest move.” A woman chuckled.  
A man standing by her nodded. “Yeah, I don't think that worked well there. Alex did tell us they weren't going to play fair, but still.”

The woman nodded. “We can still play around in the shadows at least, James.”  
“You're not wrong, Lena.” James chuckled. “Your wife is going to be amused at least.”  
“They're going to love what we can do to them.” Lena grinned. 

&^&

“I love the smell of Napalm in the morning, it smells like victory.” Mick Rory spoke as he walked off the Waverider.   
Oliver chuckled. “Sorry I didn't call you all sooner, but at this point, I need you all here in case of insane evil twins attacking me.”

Ray Palmer frowned. “I don't blame you. After Sara...”   
Zari Tomaz spoke firmly. “So, where do you think we need to be exactly?”

“Honestly, Zari, I figured each of us getting a guard would be a good idea. You can take Dinah if you want.”  
“Okay.” Zari spoke.  
“Mick's with me, unless that's a problem.” Oliver spoke.

“Fine with me.” Mick spoke.  
Ray grinned. “I'll go and protect Thea and Roy.”  
“That's a good idea.” Oliver nodded. 

“Okay, so we'll be on the lookout for anything suspicious and we won't shoot first and ask questions later.” Mick spoke.  
“Who are you, and what have you done with Mick Rory?” Ray asked.

“Very funny, Haircut.” Mick spoke. After Sara's death Mick had helped the team out even more than he normally had, and revealed that his dumb guy routine was an act. It honestly didn't surprise anyone that Mick was smarter than he let people believe.

&^&

Dinah chuckled. “I'm glad for the extra guard, even in a police station, but I'm still going to just be doing boring paperwork right now. And eat my ham sandwich for lunch.” 

Zari nodded. “You don't have to worry about me eating your sandwich.”   
“Good. I'd hate to have to shoot you.” Dinah grinned.

Zari grinned. “I'm Muslim, so no ham or alcohol for me.”   
Dinah spoke. “Ah. Okay.”

“Yeah, hard to tell with looking at me, I know.” Zari grinned. “Let's see if today remains calm.”   
“Hopefully. My fiancee is going to get annoyed with all these evil people attacking soon.” Dinah grumbled.

Zari nodded. “When are you going to marry Black Siren?” She had heard of the announcement and the coming out party for Dinah and Black Siren.  
“In a few months, hopefully.” Dinah spoke.

&^&

Mick looked around Oliver's office at the police station and Oliver chuckled. “Kind of surreal to see you not in cuffs at a police station.” 

Mick nodded. “Yeah, it's a little weird being here, but no one here knows me, so people aren't going to try to arrest me.”

“I should have had the president pardon your crimes when we dealt with the Nazis.” Oliver nodded.  
“That would have been nice.” Mick grinned, a rarity for him.

“Yeah, this whole situation has become so bizarre. I don't even know what to do any more. I'm just flying by the seat of my pants here.” Oliver shrugged. “I mean, I can't prepare for any of this.” 

“That's true.” Mick spoke.

&^&

“I honestly don't like Overgirl.” Thea spoke.  
Ray frowned. “I don't think anyone blames you for that.”  
Roy stayed silent. 

“I don't even hate her for being a Nazi that's trying to do good. I hate her because she moved in on Oliver too damn fast after Felicity turned evil.” Thea spoke.

Ray winced. “Yeah, I don't really know what to do here to be fair. This is all uncharted territory.”

“I just hope my brother knows what he's doing, marrying Overgirl.” Thea spoke.

Roy took a deep breath. “Honey, I know you don't like Overgirl, and this entire thing is completely crazy, but believe me, after Felicity's turn to the dark side, Oliver does deserve to have at least one break.”

Thea nodded. “I know. I just...this seems wrong to me. All of this. I'm waiting for the other shoe to drop, and I fear what will happen when it does drop.”

“Whatever happens, I'll be here to help you.” Roy spoke.  
“And I will be here to guard you both.” Ray smiled.

&^&

When the door to the room containing her prison cell opened up, Felicity's eyes widened in shock. “Okay. This is unexpected! How are you here?” Felicity asked.

The man simply smiled. “Let's just say, Alex may not help you, but there are still others who want to help you. Even me. You're evil now, anyhow.” 

“True, but this is a hell of a surprise. What universe are you from anyway?” Felicity asked.  
The man grinned. “One of many that aren't that different. Now, let's see about getting you out of here.”  
“Solaris might not be happy with that plan.” Felicity grumbled. 

“You leave the sentient artificial sun created by Batman who somehow traveled through time 836 centuries or so, and turned evil to me, Felicity.” The man grinned. 

“Whatever you say, Ricardo Diaz.” Felicity smiled.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Surprise! I wonder how Oliver would handle Felicity's new alliance? :)


	5. Deconstructionism

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oliver gets woken up by the insane antics of an unhinged Alena. Thankfully he fixes that situation quickly. Thea talks to her Dad in secret. Yes, Malcolm Merlyn. Felicity learns that the new Diaz is a lot smarter and nicer than the last one, and Overgirl tries to convince Oliver she totally wouldn't drop a meteor on Alena's head if she hurt Oliver.

The alert woke him up out of a solid slumber. Oliver groaned and got up from the bed. “Okay, okay, what's going on?” He grumbled and stumbled to the nearest panel.   
“Hey, Oliver, we have a big problem here.” Curtis spoke.

“What's going on?” Oliver frowned, not used to Curtis of all people calling him this early.  
“Well, you know how we were worried about Alena? Yeah, apparently she's here and while she doesn't seem to have super-human powers, well, she has a freaking hand-cannon, and I don't want to be shot in the face by a .44 Magnum.”

“Get him over here!” Alena's voice from off-screen spoke gruffly.  
Oliver winced. “I'll be there as soon as I can. Why did Overgirl have to take today off to go to space?”

&^&

Oliver walked out of the elevator into his underground bunker to see as Curtis said, Alena holding a .44 Magnum in her hand, and pointing it at Curtis.   
Alena looked up and grinned madly. “You're here! Now you can help me out!” 

“What do you want?” Oliver asked.  
“I want to be taken to Felicity! I want to be back with her!” Alena grinned madly again.

“Okay. Can we put down the really strong gun that will fly out of your hands when you fire it?” Oliver asked.

Alena shook her head. “Oh, no, I know how people end up dying near you. I'm not going to lower my guard around you.” She giggled slightly.

Oliver winced. Alena seemed to have gone off the deep end, and was somehow sure of her ability to fire a gun that would kick like a mule even in his hands.  
“I will take you to Felicity if you promise to put the gun down. I have never lied to you, and I am not the type of person to double-cross others.” Oliver spoke firmly.

Alena pointed the gun downwards slightly. “I suppose that's true. I just, I really want to be with Felicity again, and I knew through the machine she set up before you imprisoned her, that she had returned. It turned on when she returned. So that meant she was back. It took me a while to figure out exactly where she was now, and before I could go there, you had captured her again! So, take me to her!” 

Oliver spoke firmly again. “I will, but please, you don't need to shoot anyone.”   
Alena lowered the gun further and spoke. “I suppose you're right.”  
Oliver saw his chance and rushed towards Alena, knocking her down before she could draw the gun back up.  
The gun clattered out of her hands and she grumbled. “DAMNIT. Why can't you be trusted?! You said you could be trusted!?! You're like all the others! Only Felicity can be trusted! I hate you!” Alena growled.

Oliver frowned. “You're really going to hate me for this.” He headbutted Alena, knocking her out cold. His vision swam. “Damnit, I forgot how much that hurts.” 

Curtis relaxed, knowing he was no longer in danger of being shot. “What I don't know is how in the world Alena thought she was going to get away with this, let alone use that gun?” 

“I'm not sure, but call Dinah, and let's get her locked away.” Oliver spoke.

&^&

Several hours later, after Alena was safely locked up, Oliver was in Dinah's office. Dinah looked up at him from behind the desk. “Heck of a thing this morning.” She grinned.

“Yeah, that was a little wild. I'm glad Alena didn't have any kind of powers.” Oliver spoke.  
“Other than craziness, no.” Dinah spoke.

Mick walked into the room yawning. “I know I'm a little late, but I need sleep, damnit.”   
“Well, it's not like I wanted you to go home and guard me there too.” Oliver spoke. “Besides, you didn't miss too much excitement. At least here.”

Dinah nodded. “Nothing exciting happened here.”  
“Good, I'm going to get some donuts, because it's good to know cops live up to the cliché.” Mick smirked, and left.  
“You'd think it would be weird to have Mick here and not hear him grumble about dirty pigs...” Oliver grinned.  
“He sure surprised me, that's for certain.” Dinah nodded.  
“He's always had a ton of respect for Sara. Sara told me how he always hid how smart he was from the rest of the group. So I can see him turning over a new leaf out of respect.” 

&^&

Thea walked into the fairly large room and spoke. “I'm not entirely happy here.”   
The man standing in the middle of the room nodded. “I know you're not happy. Oliver needs all the help he can get. From you, from me, from everyone.”

“You're literally behind the scenes though, you're not out there, not like me.” Thea spoke.  
“I know.” The man spoke. “Barry only brought me back for a little bit, but you, you made sure I returned in full. For that I will always be grateful. That and I need to continue to do some good.” 

“You're not wrong, Dad.” Thea spoke.  
Malcolm Merlyn smiled. “It's been so long since you've called me Dad.”   
“I never hated you that much.” Thea spoke. “It's just, everything is beyond awkward. Especially now. Oliver's going to marry a Nazi of all things.” Thea groaned. “I don't even hate her for being a Nazi!” 

“Yeah, that's a little weird.” Malcolm grinned.

&^&

“I know the expression is, 'these things take time, but hurry up, already!” Felicity grumbled.  
Diaz grinned. “Now, now, patience is a virtue. Getting you out of here is more complicated than I thought. Blinding you to Solaris's sensors was the easy task. Your cell has enough hidden alarms rigged to go off if you leave that even Howard Hughes would say it's too much paranoia.” 

“Just get me out of here!” Felicity grumbled.

&^&

“Are you okay, Oliver?” Overgirl spoke as she landed on Oliver's balcony.  
“I'm okay. Alena apparently went off the deep end.” Oliver frowned.

“I heard.” Overgirl spoke and hugged Oliver. “I'm glad you solved that issue without my help.”  
“I don't know why Alena even thought a damn .44 Magnum was a good weapon of choice. You saw how small she is, she fires that, she's going to go flying backwards.” Oliver frowned.

“Well, there is no kill like overkill.” Overgirl grinned.  
“As long as you don't drop a meteor on her head.” Oliver spoke.

“No, I'm not that pithy. That's how Kara would be if she was evil. She told me that.” Overgirl grinned.  
“Uh-huh.” Oliver spoke, not entirely convinced.

“Regardless, Oliver, I'm not leaving your side at all from now on. Not even to help the Plutarians from Pluto.” Overgirl smiled.

“Boy, how did we not spot them...” Oliver grinned.  
“They're mostly an underground species. Kind of hard to live on the surface of a frozen rock.” Overgirl spoke.


	6. Dynasties

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 6 starts off with Felicity escaping with help from a version of Ricardo Diaz. THen we get to see Dinah run into her evil twin, who carries a shocking surprise only revealed after a long fight with Black Siren, she's quite literally blind.  
> We get to hear more from the two villains of the story, and at the end, Oliver get a visit from Evil Sara Lance. He is so going to get drunk soon.

“Okay, I've disabled all the alarms, it's time to be freed.” Diaz grinned.  
Felicity smiled. “Finally. Unlike this universe's Diaz, you're actually very helpful.” 

“Thank you.” Diaz spoke. “Well, let's be off.” He opened the cage.

&^&

Dinah heard the knock on her door and went to open it. Her eyes widened in surprise as she stared at her own face. “What the hell?” She spoke and then was punched in the face by her own evil twin.

She stumbled backwards and grumbled. “Great, an evil version of me.”  
“Oh, if only I was just an evil version of you.” Her evil twin grinned. She then screamed, knocking Dinah across the room.  
Dinah grimaced. “Damnit. I forgot how much that hurt to be hit by.”

“Oh, I'm sorry, did I forget that you got your neck cut so you couldn't scream any more? Maybe Curtis should lend you some more nanotech.” Her evil twin grinned.

“Why is my evil twin such a cliché?” Dinah grumbled.

“Everyone from my universe is. It's literally just like your Star Trek Mirror Universe thing.” Her evil twin grinned.

“Do you have a cliché name too?” Dinah grumbled.  
“Black Banshee.” 

“Okay, that works.” Dinah winced. “Okay, evil bitch, want to fight me, fine!”  
Black Banshee grinned. “Fighting you would be like taking candy from a baby. I'm just here to kick your ass.”

“More friends from Alex, I see?” Black Siren frowned as she stepped out of the bedroom, she had been taking a shower, and only barely heard the sonic scream.

“Something like that.” Black Banshee grinned. “So, as you can see, I'm Dinah's evil twin, Black Banshee.”

“Was Gray Banshee taken?” Black Siren smirked.  
“Silver Banshee was.” Black Banshee grinned. “By a Superhero.”  
“Go scream her face off.” Dinah grumbled.

“I don't think that's how my scream works.” Black Siren frowned.  
Black Banshee grinned. “Ah, she is like a nicer me.” 

Both Black Siren and Black Banshee screamed at each other at the same time. The resulting interaction knocked both of them backwards and into a wall.  
“Okay. That was annoying.” Black Siren groaned and stood up.  
Black Banshee coughed and stood up. “Wow. That was annoying. Fine, time to kick your ass normally.” She cracked her knuckles. 

“Ladies...as much as I would love a good catfight, can we not literally destroy my apartment?” Dinah frowned.  
“I thought it was our apartment?” Black Siren frowned.  
Dinah winced. “Oh, honey, I love you, but your house is bigger.”  
“Oh, right.” Black Banshee grinned. “You two are together here. I mean, it's not the weirdest thing. Let's face it.” 

Dinah growled. “Just go back to your universe.” 

“No, it's fun being evil. It's like good guys don't grasp that.” Black Banshee grinned and moved her hand slightly. A staff seemingly appeared in it and she grinned. “Never underestimate the ability to shrink things.” 

Black Siren walked over to where Dinah's staff was and picked it up. “Fine. Bring it, bitch.” 

Dinah frowned but stood back and watched as Black Siren swung the staff at Black Banshee, who blocked it.  
“Who taught you to fight? Your mom?” Black Banshee grinned.

Black Siren smirked. “I was going to ask you to the same.”  
Dinah grimaced. “I thought only guys had dick measuring contests.” 

Black Banshee laughed. “My good twin has a point. Fighting is always better than bickering.” 

The two women continued to swing the staffs at each other, neither one of them actually landing a blow. After almost 10 minutes straight of equal blocking, Black Siren had an idea come to her. “Dinah, dear, close your eyes.” 

Dinah frowned and closed her eyes. “I'm not sure why...”

She heard a smack and a thud a moment later and opened her eyes to see Black Banshee laid out by a single hit to her forehead by the staff in Black Siren's hand. “I wondered why she was so good. She cheated and was seeing through your eyes somehow. It was giving her the ability to see the attacks from the back and the front, giving her perfect 360 degree vision to understand how to block them.”

“How did she manage that?” Dinah frowned.  
“I think it's something akin to Echolocation. Like what bats have. I don't use the ability that much, but she's showing off a lot better grasp of it. Also, fun facts, Bats are not actually blind.” Black Siren spoke.  
She reached down and opened the left eyelid of Black Banshee. She lightly touched the eyeball, which didn't react like a normal eyeball would to any poking.  
“Ew.” Dinah groaned.  
“Eyeball poking bothers you, but blood and gore doesn't?” Black Siren grinned. She moved her fingers around slightly. Black Banshee's eyeball seemed to lose the iris all of a sudden as it fell off into Black Siren's hand.

Black Siren lifted the thin object up. “Yeah. Just like I thought. She's blind. This must focus the sounds she hears into visual cues. I heard of something like this for blind people on my world, and even here, to an extent, but it's all theoretical here.” 

“So, she is completely blind, yet almost kicked your ass because she could see all around her thanks to her hearing?” Dinah frowned.  
“Something like that, yes.” Black Siren grinned. “I knew you totally would have shot her though if things got too dire.” 

“Maybe.” Dinah frowned, knowing that she would have no qualms about shooting herself, so to speak.

&^&

“Hey, you okay?” Oliver asked as he walked into Dinah's apartment. It had been 12 minutes after he got the message from Dinah about the attack from her evil self.  
“Yeah. I'm fine. My evil twin is apparently blind and still fights better than Daredevil.” Dinah grinned.  
“Wow.” Oliver blinked.

“Yeah. This really has gotten completely silly. I'm expecting aliens to come probe me soon.” Dinah groaned.

“I didn't know you were into that, honey!” Black Siren grinned impishly.  
“Oh, dear.” Dinah groaned.

“I am so going to tease you.” Black Siren laughed.  
Oliver coughed. “Okay, I'll get Overgirl to drop her off at Iron Heights I guess.”  
“You could also fix her blindness, that would render her helpless paradoxically.” Black Siren grinned.

“Uh. Yeah. Curing blindness, not something even Curtis and Ray working together could do.” Oliver winced.

&^&

“So, Evil Vinnie was vaporized. Evil Dinah got knocked the fuck out, boy, it's like no matter how many people we send, we get our asses kicked, metaphorically speaking.” James frowned.  
“Maybe we should send in the big guns?” Lena frowned.  
“Like Ultra-Woman, your wife?” James asked.  
“She won't get involved in this situation yet. Only if they go and attack me. I think it's time to send in a small group this time. Not just one or two.” Lena spoke.  
“Who do you have in mind?” James asked.

“Our Waverider team.” Lena grinned.  
“That's great.” James laughed.

&^&

That evening, Oliver was trying to relax in his apartment when the door loudly broke open and Sara walked in. Oliver did a double take and then winced. “Great, evil Sara.”

“Something like that.” Sara smirked. “You can call me Sara, or evil Bitch, whatever, I don't care. I'm h ere to kick your ass.”

Oliver grimaced. “Why is every evil twin of us a damn cliché?”  
“Because it's fun.” Sara grinned.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What? Blind people can fight! Just ask Daredevil. Wait...


	7. Nickle-Ante

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 7! It has a fight between Oliver and Evil Sara, Sara cheating by growing extra arms, I'm pretty sure that's uncalled for, :P Overgirl making terrible jokes, and at the end, John Diggle's life gets thrown upside down as Overgirl suggests that The Harbinger is who they need to talk to, and Lyla Michaels appears. :)

“I have to admit, it's a bit of a brilliant move using Sara against me.” Oliver spoke.  
“Thank you, we're not actually idiots.” Sara grinned.

“That honestly was never something I considered you all as.” Oliver grimaced.  
“Regardless, I did not come here to talk.” Sara grinned. 

“Let's fight then.” Oliver frowned.  
“How about let's not.” Overgirl spoke as she suddenly appeared between Oliver and the evil Sara.

Sara winced. “That's not fair, to have a Kryptonian guard you. I thought we were the bad guys here.”  
“I don't expect anyone from Hellscreamer and Blitzkrieg's universe to play fair.” Overgirl spoke firmly. “I know how Ultra-Woman works. She makes me at my worst look like a damn saint, and I murdered millions of people.” 

Oliver shivered. Overgirl was many things, but she was not prone to exaggeration.

Sara nodded. “That's understandable. She is after all an evil version of Supergirl.”

Overgirl growled. “Just leave.”

“Even if I do, it won't stop the others from attacking your friends.” Sara spoke.

“Honestly, let me fight Evil Sara, okay, honey?” Oliver spoke.   
Overgirl frowned. “Okay. Be careful, honey. If she manages to win the fight, and tries to kill you, I'll rip her arms off.” 

Oliver winced. “Well, that just convinces me not to lose.” There were definite differences between Overgirl and Kara, and Overgirl's near indifference to murder was always one part of her he hated. Then again, he supposed anyone who killed millions of people by their own hand, or rather heat vision, probably takes a lot of effort to stop wanting to murder people.

Sara grimaced. “I personally would prefer it if my arms were not ripped off.”  
Oliver shivered. “Sara, you wanted to fight, let's fight. Pretend Overgirl is not here.”

“Okay.” Sara spoke and rushed at Oliver.  
Oliver grabbed her and used her momentum to throw her over his shoulder.   
Sara grumbled and she hit the ground, and stood back up. 

She lunged at Oliver again, who dodged out of the way. “Oh, come on, did you not even learn to fight?”

Sara growled and stood firmly on the ground. “If you want me to show off all my special abilities, then fair enough.”   
She struck the ground with her left foot, and there seemed to suddenly be two of her.  
“And suddenly we're in Naruto....” Overgirl snickered.

“You don't strike me as an anime fan.” One of the two Sara's grinned.

Oliver grimaced. “Well, if all you do is clone yourself and lunge at me, this isn't going to end well for you.”

Both Sara walked carefully towards Oliver and one of them smirked. “You don't see the actual threat this causes. I don't blame you though.” 

The two Saras merged into one, and Oliver took a step back in surprise as Sara's merged form had 4 arms.

“Great, I'm fighting Sheeva from Mortal Kombat now.” Oliver winced.

Sara smirked. “Something like that.” 

Sara launched herself at Oliver again, and Oliver realized exactly why fighting someone with 4 arms is a difficult task as he got punched in the face while blocking two arms.  
He saw stars from the blow and stumbled back.  
Overgirl frowned. “Now I don't even know which arms to rip off. The top two, the bottom two, all of them.”

“No one is ripping off my arms.” Sara growled and launched herself at Overgirl.  
Overgirl batted her away as if swatting an insect. Sara slammed against the far wall of Oliver's apartment and fell unconscious.

Oliver shivered. “Damnit, this is really getting silly. Was that magic? I don't even think that was magic.” 

“No. It wasn't. I could tell magic. Hell, I met Scorpion once. Explain that one to me.” Overgirl grinned.  
“Did he say, “Get over here?” Oliver asked, still thrown through a loop.  
“He did. He's dead now, but that's not my fault. Lava hurts.” Overgirl smirked.

“She still has 4 arms. This is going to get weird. Where are we going to lock her up?” Oliver asked, not really wanting to ask more questions about paradoxical video game characters in the real world.  
“I doubt she's a meta-human, so probably Barry might be able to figure this one out.” Overgirl spoke

&^&

“Okay, that's a new one.” Barry spoke as he showed up a few seconds later after Oliver's call.  
Cisco appeared through a breach and yelped at seeing Sara with four arms.   
“Damnit, A little bit of a warning next time!” Cisco shivered.

“Yeah, I'll get right on warning you about an evil version of Sara suddenly becomes Sheeva from Mortal Kombat while fighting to the death!” Oliver grumbled.

“So, it's not magic.” Overgirl spoke. “But I've never heard of the ability to create a clone of yourself, merge with your clone, and suddenly fight with 4 arms.”   
“That's a damn helpful feat though.” Barry spoke. “There would be a significant tactical advantage in a fight with 4 arms against people with 2.”

“Yeah.” Oliver winced. “She also punches about as hard as a mule kicks.”

“Two copies merged into one must have doubled her strength.” Cisco spoke.  
“That and only one of the clones could talk at any time.” Overgirl spoke.  
“Means that she cannot give the clones any intelligence.” Cisco smiled. “So, yeah, I think we know the perfect place to lock her up.”

“I don't think she's a meta-human.” Oliver spoke.

“No, I get that she's not a meta-human. At least according to my detector she's not.” Cisco spoke and held up the device he carried with him from his lab.  
“It's times like this I wish Caitlin would come back.” Barry frowned.

“Still not your friend, Barry.” Caitlin spoke as she formed from a mist.   
“Caitlin...” Barry frowned.

Oliver frowned. “I think my apartment is getting too crowded. Let's all meet at the bunker later.

&^&

About an hour later, everyone was gathered at Oliver's bunker.  
“So, hold on, an evil Sara attacked you, and could clone herself?” Ray blinked in surprise.

“Yeah. And then she merged with her clone, and gained two extra arms.” Oliver spoke.

“That seems needlessly complicated.” Curtis winced.  
“Tell me about it.” Barry frowned.

John frowned. “I really don't know how much more of this I'm going to be able to take. This is really getting absurd.”

Overgirl frowned. “I think the people attacking us are from Hellscreamer's universe.”

“That does explain how easily they seem to keep throwing that universe's versions of ourselves at us.” Dinah shivered.  
Black Siren frowned. “This whole event is beyond surreal. I just am getting tired of random people attacking us.”

“I believe the best choice would be a directed assault against them, then.” Oliver spoke.  
“Exactly. Once we find where they are.” Barry spoke.  
“I have no clue where they could be.” Oliver spoke.

Overgirl frowned. “I have an idea. But John isn't going to like it.”  
“What's that?” John frowned.  
“We talk to the Harbinger, the Monitor's second in command.” Overgirl spoke.  
“Why would that be something I wouldn't like?” John asked.

“Because the Harbinger is Lyla Michaels.” Overgirl spoke.  
John winced. “I think I would know if my wife had super-powers.”

“No, John, you wouldn't.” Lyla Michaels spoke as she suddenly appeared.

John's eyes widened. “What the hell?!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Poor John. Married to a being with power cosmic.


	8. Cluster

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 8! In this chapter, Oliver confronts the people behind the invasion, so to speak, and things progress well, until Rene kills someone and almost causes the Apocalypse. Whoops!
> 
> Don't worry, the madness is almost over.

Lyla frowned. “I am sorry, John, but The Monitor deems it is time for me to reveal myself to all of you.”

“Great. We'll discuss this another time. Let's just take care of the stupid evil twin universe first.” John spoke firmly.

Dinah coughed. “Okay. So, my evil twin was literally blind, and was using augmented vision. Sara's evil twin jumped out of Mortal Kombat, and now we have a secret group throwing these evil people at us. Can life stop being complicated, please?”

Black Siren frowned. “I agree.”

Lyla frowned. “I am sorry that things have progressed like this. This is not something you can just plan for.”

“Says you.” John grumbled.

“I know you're mad, John, but it was never my intention to cause problems. Once we locate the connecting point to the Crime Syndicate of America universe, where Hellscreamer is from, we will be able to seal it and stop them from attacking us again.” Lyla spoke.

“Good.” Oliver sighed. “Once that is all over and done with, we can move on.” 

“Exactly.” Lyla spoke.

&^&

“Okay, this is getting silly. How did we mess up this time?” Lena grumbled.  
“I don't know.” James frowned.

“I think I know.” Oliver spoke as he appeared from a breach Cisco created. The breach stayed open long enough to let out several more people, who stayed behind Oliver and Cisco.  
“Ah, crap, they found us because they cheated or something.” Lena winced.

“Good guys don't cheat.” James smirked. “They're too nice.” He pulled a shotgun out from behind his back a split second later.

“And sometimes bad guys become literal cliches.” Cisco winced.

“So sue me.” James grinned.

Lena grumbled. “You can't attack me. I'm only human and my wife makes Overgirl look nice.'

“I am aware.” Oliver grimaced.  
“Oh, that's wonderful to know.” Cisco said sarcastically.

“Oh, Cisco Ramon.” Lena grinned.

“Lady, I really don't need to hear about yet another evil version of myself, okay?” Cisco spoke.

“The name is Lena. Not Lady.” Lena smirked.  
Overgirl grinned. “Oh, Kara is going to have a field day at an evil version of her girlfriend.”

“Kara's dating a woman now?” Barry blinked, having stayed behind Oliver until just then.

“I'll explain another time.” Overgirl grinned.  
Lena grinned. “Ultra-Woman will destroy all of you if I am harmed.”

“Okay, then how about you kindly go back to your home dimension, and we don't shoot you in the kneecaps?” Rene grumbled.

“Wow, Rene, I thought you were a good person here. Well, good. I mean, you and Emiko got together and you didn't tell Oliver, until it was too late, and then he froze you out....” Lena grinned.

“How do you even know that?” Rene grimaced.

“Dude, what?” Curtis winced.

“Why do you think I froze Rene out?” Oliver groaned. “Look, that's neither here nor there. What we need to do is kick this group back to their home dimension. Then I can finally move on with my life!” 

Lena smirked. “You always were too confident about yourself, Oliver.”

James grumbled. “Enough talking, let's kick ass.”

“Hotheaded to the end, huh?” Overgirl grinned and her eyes glowed bright red. 

“No incinerating people.” Oliver spoke firmly.

“Damnit.” Overgirl frowned.

James raised the shotgun. “Come on, fight me!”  
“Fight the dude with the shotgun?” Barry winced, and super-sped over to James, and stole the shotgun.  
He moved back to where he was and threw it backwards as far as he could.

“Barry, that was not safe.” Oliver winced.  
Overgirl frowned and vaporized the shotgun before it could cause any more trouble.  
“Man! My shotgun!” James growled.

“Just go back, final warning.” Overgirl growled.

Lena grinned. “You know I wouldn't just go back without at least one hell of a final gift for you all.”

“What's that?” Oliver asked.  
“A final fight. One you'd never expect. You thought Sara was odd, you thought Vinnie was wild, I bet you even thought a blind Dinah was crazy, but I know you wouldn't expect to fight the Ultimate Creation I have made! With science! I give you...” She was cut short by a gunshot to the head from Rene. She dropped to the ground a moment later.

“Lena!” James yelled.  
“Damnit, Rene!” Oliver spoke.

“Look, she seemed like a living cliché super-villain, so sue me for getting rid of her during her monologue.” Rene grumbled.

“That was not a smart move, Rene.” Overgirl winced. 

“I know.” Rene winced.  
“No, you don't know. Ultra-Woman makes me literally look like a saint and you killed her wife. God is not going to be able to protect you from her.”

“All the more reason to collapse the portal or whatever!” Rene winced.  
“You fools!” James spoke. “You've destroyed your own world!” 

A vortex appeared and James carried Lena's body through it a moment later.  
It closed behind them. 

Then the ground started to shake. The ceiling started to crack and dust rained down on the group.  
“Rene....you caused this.” Curtis winced.

“I didn't think that was going to cause an earthquake.” Rene winced.

“I am so mad at you, Rene.” Oliver grumbled.

“I admit shooting the bad people was not nice, I get that.” Rene frowned.

The ground suddenly fractured and split apart near where the portal had been. A blast of fire shot out and someone unmistakably angry stood before them a split second later.  
“Who will die by my hand in pain unimagined?” They spoke.  
The ground shook with the force of the voice. Overgirl shivered. “Great, you turned her God-Mode on.” 

The woman who looked exactly like Kara and Overgirl, wearing a suit with a U on it, growled. “I owe someone pain, and I will mete it out.” 

Curtis winced. “He did it!” He pointed to Rene.  
“Thanks?” Rene winced.

The woman growled and walked to Rene. She picked him up off the ground with one hand. “To you, I shall rend you asunder across a thousand time-lines. I shall strip you of your atoms off one by one for 10 billion years.” 

“I made a mistake.” Rene winced.  
“I will unmake you.” The woman spoke. “You killed my wife. Even though I can reverse her death, it will not be easy.” 

She carried him with her and a portal opened up. “Oliver, our paths must never cross again, or I will destroy your world, and I mean it. By causing a core instability by punching the core. Blowing the planet apart within a year.”

She walked through with Rene.  
“Okay, I'm scared now.” Curtis winced.

Overgirl shivered. “Damnit, that was not good.” 

Oliver winced. “Hopefully this is over now.”


	9. Fallen From Grace

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 9! We're in the Endgame now. So to speak.  
> Starts off 3 days after the events in the last chapter. Oliver seems content. Black Siren and Dinah have a moment interrupted by Felicity. Then they scare her off with sonic screams. Later, Oliver manages to confront her, and Alena.

3 days later...

The last 3 days had been completely peaceful for Oliver and company, so he was finally starting to relax again. Overgirl's idea of getting married seemed to be more appealing every day.

Oliver was hoping nothing strange was going to happen again. Now that Crime Syndicate of America seemed to have left them alone.

The loss of Rene wasn't too great, and Oliver understood not to bother Ultra-Woman again.  
However, he knew that his luck would eventually burn out. Overgirl landed on his balcony and walked in. “Hey, honey.” She spoke and walked over to him.

She hugged and kissed him, and said. “Dinah and Black Siren decided that after everything, they want to move up their wedding to a few weeks from now.”   
“That's honestly understandable.” Oliver spoke.

“Yeah, so do you want to have a double-wedding? Or wait?” Overgirl asked.

“Honestly, I don't want to steal the show, so to speak, so I'd rather wait.” Oliver spoke.

“That's fine with me, honey.” Overgirl smiled. “Now, I haven't spotted anything bizarre happening in the last three days, so things might finally start working out for us.” 

“That's what we need. For everything to finally relax and get back to normal.” Oliver spoke.

&^&

“Babe, don't be so nervous.” Black Siren grinned.  
Dinah nodded. “I know, I shouldn't be so nervous, but I am. I haven't even told my parents about this...” 

“Okay, that could be awkward.” Black Siren frowned.  
“I don't even know what to say. I never thought I'd feel this way for another woman, until I met you.” Dinah grinned.

“Well, we'll get through this, together.” Black Siren smiled and kissed Dinah.

The door to Black Siren's office, where they had been, opened with a great force and both of them did a double-take at who walked in.

“Felicity?! How!?” Dinah gasped.

Felicity grinned. “I had help from another universe's Ricardo Diaz.”   
Black Siren winced. “That's beyond messed up.”

“I decided to wait and see how things would turn out, and boy, I'm glad I waited.” Felicity chuckled.

“We'll still stop you.” Dinah spoke.  
“No. I don't think so.” Felicity grinned and floated into the air. “I'm just saying, it's good to be a God.” 

“You're not a God.” Black Siren winced.

Felicity shrugged. “Whatever, it's time to kick ass.”   
Black Siren smirked. “I guess Alex never told you what your big weakness is?”

“What's that?” Felicity asked.  
“This.” Black Siren screamed at Felicity, and the blast knocked Felicity down and made her clutch her ears in pain. “AGHHH! What the hell?!”  
“Kryptonians have a weakness to hypersonics. Until they attune their ears enough from constant exposure.” Black Siren smirked.

Dinah shivered. “Even if this hurts...”   
She screamed at Felicity as well, causing her to slam backwards against the wall.   
“Okay, okay! I'm leaving you two alone!” Felicity yelled and rushed away.

“Going to need to talk to Oliver about this.” Black Siren spoke.  
Dinah winced from the pain. “That was worth it.” 

Black Siren picked up the phone.

&^&

“Wait. Felicity is back?” Oliver winced.  
Overgirl groaned. “That's getting silly.”   
“We chased her away because Alex never told her about the weakness to Hypersonic screaming.” Dinah coughed.

Overgirl frowned. “I could help repair your throat even better, if you want.”  
“Maybe another time.” Dinah frowned.

Oliver frowned. “Do you think Felicity will come back?”  
Overgirl shook her head. “No, it's likely she's going to hide now for awhile. She didn't expect that. So, she'll be licking her wounds. I can track her down now though.”

“I think that's needed. We need to finally stop this.” Oliver grumbled.

“That's not going to be easy.” Overgirl spoke. “We all know what is needed.”

“I know.” Oliver winced. “I didn't want to...”   
Before anyone could say anything else, Oliver's phone rang.   
He got it out and answered. “Hello?” 

“Hey, Oliver. Alena just got broken free of prison by Felicity.” Barry spoke.

“Damnit. When it rains, it pours.” Oliver groaned. “Okay, We're going to finally end this. I need you to get as many people as you can get and protect them. Overgirl, and I, we're going to take the fight to Felicity.”

“You sure you got this?” Barry asked.  
“Yes.” Oliver frowned.

&^&

Felicity looked up as the ceiling caved in and Overgirl came down, holding on to Oliver.  
Alena giggled. “He's holding out hope for a hero. He needs a hero.” 

Oliver winced. “I liked you when you were less insane, and also, what the hell did you do to your hair?!?!”

Alena grinned. “I'm bald now! I thought it would be funny!”

Felicity took a deep breath. “Oliver, you broke Alena. How dare you.”

“She was like that before I had her put in jail for the criminally insane!” Oliver's eyes twitched.

“Regardless, I can see by you being here that you want to finally end all this. Well, I don't blame you.” Felicity grinned. “But I'm so much more powerful than you are now.” 

“I will remove you from all existence myself.” Overgirl growled.

“Oh, that wouldn't be fun.” Felicity grinned.  
“Are you going to make this even more painful?” Overgirl frowned. “Honestly, I don't want to kill you.”  
“Sorry, I don't date Nazis.” Felicity grinned.  
“That's not the point.” Overgirl grimaced. “Look, I don't want to do this, but I can and I will kill you if I need to.” 

Felicity smirked. “Fine, let's fight.”  
“Can I kill Oliver!?” Alena grinned madly.

“Yeah, sure.” Felicity winced.  
“Yay! She loves my tongue now, Oliver, not yours!” Alena giggled.

“Okay, Alena, that's over-sharing.” Oliver winced.

“Shut up and die!” Alena yelled and lunged at Oliver frantically swinging her hands.

“Alena, I didn't want to do this, but it's time to take a nap.” Oliver spoke and grabbed Alena by her neck.   
“Let me go!” Alena growled.   
“No.” Oliver spoke and broke Alena's neck hard. He dropped her dead body to the ground.  
Felicity winced. “That was a little harsh, Oliver. What the hell?”

Oliver frowned. “Sometimes you have to mercy kill someone. She wasn't going to get better, so killing her now was a kindness.”

Felicity frowned. “Well, this is going to be awkward. Time to kill you I guess.” Her eyes glowed red and Overgirl punched her in the face a second later.

Felicity winced. “You damn bitch.” 

“I really don't want to hurt you.” Overgirl spoke.  
“Stop talking and fight!” Felicity growled.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Poor Alena, but sometimes, as Oliver stated, you have to Mercy Kill.


	10. Endgame

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 10! The final Chapter! Some Big changes here. Not the time to spoil them here. :)

Overgirl frowned and punched Felicity back even farther.  
Felicity grumbled and stumbled back until she hit the wall. “Enough!” She ran forward and punched towards Overgirl.

Overgirl blocked the punch and smirked. “Sorry, but it's time you learned how far out of your league you are! I'm 100 years old!” She kicked upwards, sending Felicity crashing through the wall.

Felicity grumbled as she hit the ground. “Okay, you want to fight, fine, fight me!” 

Overgirl frowned. “I wish things didn't have to be this way.”  
Felicity grumbled. “Shut up! I'm going to unmake you!” 

“He loved you. You were his light, and you went down the path of darkness.” Overgirl spoke.  
“Shut up!” Felicity growled and slammed into Overgirl hard.

Overgirl grabbed Felicity and pile-drove her into the ground.  
Felicity yelled in shock. “I'll kick your ass!”

 

Overgirl shook her head. “I'm sorry, but God was never on your side, like the song even said.”

Felicity grimaced. “You think that's going to stop me. Quoting Motorhead?!” She stood back up, shakily, and spoke. “I am not just powered up by a Blue Sun! I am a Kryptonian now!” 

“It doesn't matter, you're not even close to me in terms of power. It's over.” Overgirl spoke.

Felicity growled. “IT will never be over! I will kill you! I will kill Oliver! I will destroy everything!” 

Overgirl looked at her hands, and then struck Felicity quickly in the chest. Felicity slammed backwards almost a hundred feet.

She stood back up and said. “Was that it?” She rushed back over and swung her hands down at Overgirl's head.

“I'm sorry.” Overgirl spoke, and in a blur of speed, moved behind Felicity. She grabbed Felicity by the neck and spoke. “I really am sorry, but you forced me to do this.” 

She twisted Felicity's head around on backwards.  
The crack echoed against the sides of the buildings around them and Felicity dropped dead.  
Overgirl shivered. “Now to make sure you don't come back. I've never done this, but I know it can be done.”

She slammed a foot down against Felicity's head as hard as she could. The impact caused a cataclysmic earthquake in the local vicinity and shifted the Earth's axis of rotation 1/32th a degree.

The ground split apart, and Felicity's body was launched far down into the depths of the Earth.  
Overgirl panted. “Damn. That was insane.” 

“Is it over?” Oliver spoke, walking out of the hole left in the wall.   
“Yes. She's not coming back now. She's gone. I sent her to Hell with that final kick, or as close as I could.” Overgirl shivered. “I am so sorry, but there was no choice.

“I understand.” Oliver frowned.

“So, now, what can we do?” Overgirl frowned.  
“At this point, I think we can finally relax.” Oliver spoke.

&^&

“Felicity's taken care of at long last.” Oliver spoke.  
Barry grimaced. “That sounds a little ominous.”

“I didn't want to, Barry.” Overgirl spoke. “But she would not stop and she would never stop. I truly am sorry. But think of what you would do if you had to deal with an evil and insane Iris with enough power that she could destroy the planet?” 

Barry winced. “That's not really a fair.... I'm just going to need some time here.”

“We all must make the hard choices, Barry. I've told you that myself.” Oliver spoke.

Barry winced. “I understand that, but this...it's going to take awhile to swallow.”

“I understand.” Oliver spoke. “I was married to her. Felicity was my wife. I loved her, but she went completely mad with power.” 

Barry frowned but said nothing.

&^&

“Well, that was a hell of a thing.” Hellscreamer chuckled.   
Blitzkrieg grinned. “Yeah, that was a little wild. Good thing no one thought to look for us as all this happened.” 

“Indeed.” Hellscreamer nodded.

&^&

“We are all the sum of our experiences.” Caitlin spoke.  
Barry grimaced. “Caitlin. I'm sorry for everything.”

Caitlin frowned. “I still don't like you, Barry. You need to understand that. However, I'm sorry about what had to transpire with Felicity.” 

Barry winced. “I just wish things didn't have to be the way they were. I know she lost herself, but this is going to take a long time for me to deal with. Everything.”

“I understand that.” Caitlin spoke. “I didn't want to have to do the many things I've done, but I had to. My hands will always be stained by the blood of those who I killed.”

Barry frowned. “It really wasn't supposed to be like this.”

“I know.” Caitlin spoke and turned to mist. Her voice spoke from the mist as she left the room. “Perhaps we'll meet again, Barry.”

&^&

“Life is a funny thing.” Dinah spoke. “We didn't expect our lives to lead us down this path.”  
Oliver frowned, but said nothing. “I know.”   
Overgirl put a hand on his shoulder and Thea scowled slightly.   
They were having a funeral for Felicity, despite everything that she had done, and Overgirl being the one to kill her.  
They had truly lost Felicity long before her death.   
Black Siren frowned. “It's not easy for me. Here and now. It's really not. I grew to care for all of you, and I opened myself up to love again, and Felicity, she, she was a good person, and she was responsible for a lot of the good in me. I just, I honestly wish, things could have been different.”

 

Curtis nodded. “She was a good person, and she honestly helped me a lot too in my life.”  
“Rene would have probably said something similar to that too, Curtis.” John spoke. “I know Felicity was someone I grew to like and care about. We may have lost her, but she'll always live on in our hearts.”

“Exactly.” Oliver spoke.

Epilogue: National Disaster

Thea walked through the hallway, her footsteps echoing slightly against the walls. She came to a large steel door and opened it with a keypad. She entered the room and stared at the person chained up against the wall. She grinned. “Oh, man, they don't expect a thing. I mean, I've never thought my revenge would be almost perfectly timed. They won't ever expect this.” 

The person chained up grumbled. “They will never accept you as one of their own. They'll know there's something wrong with you. They will figure this out, and they will destroy you.” 

“No, if they haven't figured me out since I took over after you shot Felicity with an exploding arrow, well, they never will. You should rest though, save your strength. After all, you're the one with the scar now, Weak Thea.” Thea grinned.

The chained up Thea growled. “I will kill you myself once I get free of this place. You know I will!” 

“No. Because you only have my scar. Not my powers.” Thea's eyes glowed with the unmistakable glow of heat vision. “Now then, who's willing to see me herald in the new Master Race?”   
She blurred in place, and a moment later, wore a costume with the exact same symbol as Overgirl used to wear. “You know what they say, Thea, it all boils down to basics. It's time for me to get back to the whole perfection thing.”

“They'll discover you soon.”   
“No. They never will. Now then, see you around.” Thea rushed out.

The End?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, now, I do believe that's how you end a story. :)  
> So, tell me, what is it you desire?

**Author's Note:**

> Please don't sue, Chyler!
> 
> I bet you wondered about Alex/Supergirl Prime's origin story.
> 
> Also, Overgirl sure knows how to distract Oliver. :P


End file.
